


I do. Do I? I DO!

by CharliP1989



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliP1989/pseuds/CharliP1989
Summary: Originally posted on my Tumblr ryjo-92.  It's Anthony and Y/N's wedding day!
Relationships: Anthony Ramos/Original Female Character(s), Anthony Ramos/Reader
Kudos: 12





	I do. Do I? I DO!

There’s nothing like summer in the city. Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty. I’m the someone under stress. Today is my wedding day. Today I’d be marrying the love of my life, Anthony Ramos, in front of our friends and family. We decided to keep with tradition and not see each other until the ceremony, so the stress has been building for hours.

_“It’s one night. How hard is it going to be on us?” Anthony asked, pulling me close as we swayed on the dance floor at our rehearsal dinner._

_I giggled, “says the guy who can’t sleep without me.”_

_“What? I like to cuddle!” he kissed my cheek gently. “We’ll be alright. They said we couldn’t see each other, they didn’t say we couldn’t sleep with facetime on,”_

_“Nope! That counts as seeing each other and we will not tolerate rule breakers,” Daveed said as he approached us. “Time to go lovebirds”_

_“But…but…” I whined, twirling one of Anthony’s curls. He had grown it out to Hamilton length for a role he was currently filming._

_“No buts. We’ll take good care of him,” Oak smiled._

_Anthony held my face in his hands and kissed me so passionately my toes curled. The room catcalled and cheered as we broke apart. “I love you, Mami. I’ll see you tomorrow. You behave yourself,” he laughed and kissed my forehead before being pulled away to join the boys._

Turns out it was pretty hard. I don’t think I had ever slept worse than I did last night. My brain was running constantly with thoughts of how this day could go wrong.

“Stop frowning. Today is happy. Happy thoughts, happy smiles,” I heard my friend Courtney say as she handed me a glass of champagne.

I laughed. “I am happy. I’m just nervous. What if something goes wrong. Like if I trip walking down the aisle, or last night Anthony decided to run away with his ex. They were perfect together after all.”

Anthony’s sister sat in front of me and took my hand in hers. “Listen, what they had was cute, don’t get me wrong. But it got toxic, and it got toxic fast. It took him a while to get over it. But once he did and Lin introduced you both, it was like you hung the moon. He was so in love with you and is still so in love with you. You both make me believe in soulmates,” she wiped my cheeks. “I knew you were the one when you didn’t bolt after the accident. Even when we thought he wouldn’t walk again you stuck with him.”

_“You don’t have to stay if I end up in a chair. You deserve a man with working legs,” Anthony said, wiping tears off his cheeks._

_I gripped his hand tight. “First of all, I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me. I didn’t fall in love with you for your legs. I fell in love with you for your heart, your soul, and your laugh. I’m mean sure you’re gorgeous but that’s beside the point. Second of all, we’ll make it work if you’re in a chair. It’s not the end of anything for you. But hey, I’ll make great use of it when I’m tired. You’ll always be my uber,”_

_He snorted and kissed my knuckles. “I love you. Thank you for taking my mind off all of this.”_

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. That was a rough time for us both. We lost two of his best friends from that crash. Anthony ended up fine and only needed a wheelchair while he was in the hospital.

Stephanie laughed. “I can’t believe you told him he’d be your uber. I knew right then and there you were both twisted and meant for each other. Now, let’s get you made up and in that dress. My brother is probably the most impatient person I know. 

I laughed and hugged her. The hair and make-up team started my look. Simple yet elegant. Once everyone was ready, we took some pictures and I started getting into my dress. The dress of my dreams; a Hayley Paige ballgown with floral beading and a tiered skirt. The dress was comfortable yet regal. From the moment I saw it and Klienfeld I knew it was mine.

I fluffed my hair in the mirror one last time before I stepped into the living room where my bridesmaids were. I cleared my throat and they all turned and gasped.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, you look absolutely incredible. Anthony is one lucky guy,” my sister said, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back and grabbed a glass of champagne. We still had a few hours to kill before needing to be at the ceremony space, so we just sat and enjoyed ourselves with the photographer taking candid pictures.

We were chatting amongst ourselves when we heard a commotion outside the door. The door flew open and Oak and Daveed stumbled through.

“Groomsmen coming through. Important message for the…” Oak started and stopped, looking me up and down.

“Holy shit, Y/N! You look gorgeous,” Daveed smiled and smacked Oak out of his stupor.

“Yes, beautiful. Exquisite. We’re here on important business though. Anthony is freaking out,” Oak said, walking over to me and giving me a hug.

“What do you mean? What’s going on?” I asked, hugging him back.

“Oh you know, small stuff. Like the fact that he thinks you’re going to ditch him at the altar,” Daveed said.

Stephanie snorted. “See, soulmates. She was thinking the exact same thing.”

“I know you both wanted to keep us separate but I need to see him. I don’t care if he’s on the other side of the door or if it’s in a parking lot and he sees my dress. Guys come on,”

They both whispered to each other in mock conference. “We’ll allow it. Grab your vows lets go,”

“Yeah, about those. They’re not safe to be read outside the bedroom. He and I agreed that we’d write our vows to each other but say the standard vows to the world,”

“Ya nasty, nasty creatures,” Daveed laughed and grabbed my hand. “Ok let’s go!”

He led me down the stairs with Oak carrying the train of my dress. We reached the bottom of the stairs and Daveed offered me his arm while Oak offered me his. I took them and we walked outside to the courtyard where Anthony, Lin, and our families were. Anthony had his back to me. He looked incredible in his pale grey three-piece suit. Daveed and Oak both matched him, wearing purple ties and pocket squares.

I quietly chuckled. “You two planned this, didn’t you?”

Daveed laughed. “I will neither confirm nor deny, m’lady.”

Lin looked back and smiled. “Turn around, Mr. Ramos. Here comes the bride.”

Anthony turned around and we locked eyes. He gasped and ran over to me, picking me up and spinning me around in his arms. Putting me down on the ground, he buried his face in my neck and held me close.

I rubbed his back. “Baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying.”

“Happy tears. You’re so fucking beautiful, Y/N.”

I wiped his tears with my thumbs and chuckled. He smiled back at me. We held each other, making up for the night we didn’t spend together.

Oak cleared his throat. “I may not live to see our glory,” he sang.

“I may not live to see our glory,” Lin, Daveed, and Leslie answered.

“But I’ve seen wonder’s great and small,”

“Cause if the tom cat can get married.”

“If Anthony here can get married,” The boys replied,

“There’s hope for our ass after all!”

“Raise a glass to freedom,” Daveed sang, handing us two glasses.

“Something you will never see again,” Leslie harmonized with Lin.

We all held up our glasses and laughed. 

“Alright you kids, let’s get you two married,” Lin clapped his hands and started to pull Anthony away and towards the venue.

We laughed and I got ready to walk down the aisle. I grabbed my bouquet and walked down the aisle when the music started. I reached the end and handed the flowers to my maid of honour. Holding Anthony’s hand tight in mine, I turned to face him.

“Hello everyone, thank you all for coming. My name is Lin-Manuel Miranda and because these two couldn’t decide on a priest, I will be marrying them,” the room chuckled. 

The ceremony continued and it came time for the vows. 

“Now, these two little love birds have decided that their vows will only be read to each other in the comfort of their home. I’ve been told they’re quite racy. So we’re going to go the boring route with tradition.”

“Y/N? Do you take Anthony to be your husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish. To dance in the living room, to celebrate victories and mourn losses. In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?” Lin asked, handing me Anthony’s wedding band.

I slid it on his finger. “I do.”

“Anthony? Do you take Y/N to be your wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish. To dance in the living room, to make her laugh. In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

Anthony took the ring and slid it on my finger. Wiggling his jaw like his character Mars Blackmon, he laughed “I do. I do. Do I? I DO!”

Lin smiled. “Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your girl, Mr. Ramos,”

“You ain’t got to tell me twice,” He smiled, dipping me down and kissing me. We kissed passionately, tongue battling for dominance until we heard someone clear their throat.

“Ok kids, save that for the honeymoon!” Chris Jackson shouted from the crowd.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen. I present to you, Anthony and Y/N Ramos. To the reception!”

We linked arms and walked down the aisle, waiving at our friends and family in the crowd.

“We’re finally married!” I squealed, hugging Anthony tight.

He held me just as close, kissing my forehead. “I love you. Thank you for choosing me. I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

I cuddled close and relished my time with him before the madness of the reception started. My husband, my forever. I can’t wait to see what happens next.


End file.
